Imagination Implications
by Jywy
Summary: All things go wrong when England couldn't take the pain of other nations bashing his cooking. He decides to try one last option, an option that ruins the world. Sweet in the beginning however rating could change to M for the violence later. No smut. USUK and other possible pairings. Normal Hetalia world, High school AU and many other AUs. How? Scones.
1. Creating Arthur Kirkland

**A/N: PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU SPAZZ OUT OF CONFUSION**

**There are two totally different scenes/worlds I am writing, and it may seem VERY confusing now, but later, it will all fit together. So please pay attention to both of them. The first scene/world in this chapter England is in the normal, Hetalia world. The second scene/world, all the countries with their HUMAN(mostly) names will be in the high school world. And the second world is in Alfred's POV. **

**The teacher/admins/adults are ****all made up****, and they ****don't**** play any important role. They a necessary for high school, but they don't play any big roles. Only the students are actually characters of Hetalia. **

**Yes, this is USUK. Not much in the first chapter, though. **

**Sorry if anyone feels offended by Alfred's… American point of view. I really have nothing against anyone! **

**Disclaimer: Do you think I can really own Hetalia? XD I live in 'MURICA, so Hetalia will all be about 'MURICA! So I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. **

England scoured through his grand library, pulling out books and dusting them off in fury. He was extremely pissed about the last world meeting, when no one would touch his scones. Were they even that bad? Sure, countries rejecting his scones happened before and he ignored and brushed off those events that happened, but he was getting sick and tired of working extremely hard, mind you, on those scones but was left to waste. They didn't even try them! And America and the other nations he raised were just faking how disgusting his food tasted! They totally were faking! He remembered Chibi America's face lit up when he made his food for him.

And the last world meeting was the limit. He had run through his scone recipe book and made blueberry scones, strawberry scones, blueberry lemon scones, maple syrup scones-for Canada's birthday-, cinnamon apple scones, just all the scones you could have thought of, even pasta scones for Italy! None were eaten! None! While all the other nations showed off their food-especially France-his food was untouched! He was kept out of the kitchen for scones' sakes! But the worst was America. It wasn't just his greasy, colorful, ridiculously sweet food and though he was criticized, it wasn't as harsh as England's! It was when America _knew_ how wonderful his food was! He _loved_ his food! But he proceeded to go along with everyone else, putting the food in his mouth and spitting them right out in front of England's face. He even used them to score points with the trash can!

England realized he had to use a little of his magic to beautify his scones, if it was even possible to make them more alluring than they already were! He just had to find the right spell. Huge mountains of books were laid in the library and bookshelves cleared. The air was dusty, England's eyes were blurry and strained, and his hair looked as if someone has tried to pull it out. He was getting migraines, but he was determined to find the book before he rested. Then finally, he found the spell he was looking for. He panted, and carried the huge book-twice the size of a textbook- into the kitchen. He smiled in satisfaction. His scones would not be ignored tomorrow morning.

He didn't realize that he was carrying one of the dangerous lotus spell books, the spell book with serious side effects after each spell. He didn't bother to read the extremely long warning that came with Lotus Spell. He figured he was too much of an expert for anything to go wrong.

_It's just one of those usually warnings about what would happen if I got it wrong,_ he thought, as he gathered his ingredients.

**::*-_-*-_-*::**

Alfred's POV:

It wasn't my fault I fell asleep in English class again. The lights were dimed and I was just so tired. Plus, Mrs. Ruben's voice wasn't loud enough. And…Well ok, those weren't exactly good reasons, but I was tired, ok?

Anyway, I tried my best not to fall asleep during the PowerPoint presentation on the difference between paraphrasing and a summary, but sooner or later a much too familiar soft objected pounded my face. Instinctively, I twitched, and sat straight up, realizing I had fallen asleep _again_.

The object thrown at me was this round, soft squishy, tomato sized pillow thing. Mrs. Ruben uses it to wake up sleeping students. Well, a certain sleeping student. And since I'm the usual victim, she drew a face with glasses on, to make it look much like me. That thing haunts me. Kiku tells me it's a mochi. Whatever that was.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, but she wasn't even listening to me, since it happened so often. She went along with her lesson, in that droning voice of hers. I sighed, and turned to the Italian to my right. Feli's pencil was moving, as though it was taking notes, but don't let that fool you. I asked him if I could look at his notes once, and all I saw was pages and pages of cat and food doodles. His drawing are wicked good, I'll give him that. Feli's real name is Feliciano, but no one really calls him that unless they are like my super formal friend, Kiku.

Kiku was Japanese, and he was real serious about his school work. _Asians_. But behind that Asian-smartness cover of his, he was an amazing skill of making awesome miniature objects, programmed and designed video games-all that Asian skill-, and under his bed was full of backwards comic novels that he called, _manga_. The Japanese are so interesting.

Sitting in front of me was a tall Russian, who basically blocked most of board from me. Not that I minded, since I usually don't pay attention anyway and I could sneak food without being caught. Ivan had this creepy aura thing that just kinda scares you sometimes, but he was definitely a good person to be with when he was on your side.

I looked at the notes I had taken so far. My bold, sloppy handwriting and my bouncy ADHD words came from when I was too lazy to memorize the words on the board, then looking down to write them. I just looked at the board and wrote what it said, occasionally looking down just in case I wasn't writing on the table. My stomach growled. When was the-

_HONK!_ Our school "bell" signaled lunch time. They really needed to stop scaring us with random noises. Yesterday, the bell was different barnyard animals. I dashed out the classroom with my super amazing speed (Well maybe I did trip on a chair…), and ran across the courtyard. The sun was in my eyes, blinding me at first because I was sitting the dark classroom, but the smell of hotdogs drifted in the air, making me run fast. As usual, I was the first to get one.

"Hey Alfred!" Thalia, the lunch lady greeted me.

"'Sup! Two hotdogs, two cookies, and a bag of chips please!"

Thalia retrieved the items, and then I picked up my tray and dashed away. "Thanks!"

I went outside to where Kiku, Gilbert, Francis, Antonia, Feli, and Ludwig sat.

"Hey Kiku! What are you miniaturizing today?" I asked, since everyday he made miniatures of something.

"I'm actually getting ready to make a miniature person. I'm also going to do a little animation on him. Feliciano is going to decide what he looks like and help me do the animation." Japan answered, as he took a riceball from his lunch box.

"Ve~! But I need help!" Feli showed me his sketchbook. There was a body outline, but there weren't any hair face features and such on there. In bullet points off to the side read:

Short haired

Medium height

Gentlemanly

"Cool! Let me add a few!" I took his pencil and added:

Loves burgers!

"Non! What are you doing! We can't let him have your terrible food tastes!" Francis complained. I rolled my eyes.

"My food is awesome of course!"

"Suuuure."

"He should have an awesome pet that flies!" Gilbert shouted, snatching the sketchbook from me.

"Ohhh! Green eyes of course! Like mine!" Antonio added, snatching the sketchbook from Gilbert.

"He must be cute and sexy~!" Francis grinned.

"English!" I shouted. "His first language must be English!"

"Ahhh! How about he should be a tsundere!" Japan eagerly joined.

"He should have blond hair." Ludwig said.

"Heyy! He has to somehow resemble me!" Peter popped from nowhere and joined us. Peter was 10 years old who was somehow smart enough to join high school. But no one took him seriously.

"Ohonhon~! Your oversized eyebrows!" Francis teased. Peter also had these ridiculous eyebrows.

"He should like tea, aru!" Yao, the Chinese dude joined.

"Make him gay!" Elizabeth squealed.

"He should believe in magic." Lukas added. Our table was attracting people.

"He should somehow resemble me, da?" Ivan said.

"Ya, some creepy magic." I laughed. I snatched the notebook to write my ideas down. I realized my burger idea was erased, but before I could add it back, the "bell" honked again, and I passed it Feli.

"Oh, and please name him…" I thought for a moment. "Arthur Kirkland!"

I had no idea why I liked that name, but it sounded nice. There was something familiar about it.

"Ve~! I will probably be done with it by the last period! My next class is art! Ciao!" Feli grinned.

"See ya!"I ran off to the gym.

In gym, we had the mile run test. In the last lap, the stupid weather decided it was time to rain, and maybe the rain fell in my eyes. And maybe I did run into Ludwig. And maybe I did scrape my knee when I fell...

But I was fine. The hero is always fine! I'm American!

The coach called off the mile run test, and sooner or later the bell rang-it actually rang normally this time-and I dashed off to Biology class in the rain.

"Hey Feli! How's the dude drawing?" I asked.

"Ve~! It's done! Look!" He eagerly took his sketchbook out of his backpack. I examined his drawing. My mind went wild. The blond hair, the green eyes, those huge brows. The little tea set next to him. They were… perfect! It was…

"Dude! How'd ya manage to draw this! It's so real! I mean, like realistic! This is so cool!"

"Ve~! Thank you! I don't know! I just had this nice clear memory of him! Is that weird, no?"

"He's… so real..real…" I tried to find the words. "He's like perfect! Like, dude…"

"Alfred? Are you ok? Ahh! What happened to you knee!" Feli gasped.

"Aww, nothin' much. I'm fine, I was just running and it started to rain and I accidentally ran into Ludwig."

"Wh-what? Is Ludwig ok?" Italy asked.

"Don't worry! He's totally fine! He didn't get hurt at all!" I laughed. "Just a bit of rain! Kinda reminds me of the time I was in London you kn-"

Wait. London. When was ever I in London?

"A-are you ok, Alfred?" My brother, Mathew joined us.

"I think… say, Mathew. Did we ever go to England?" I asked.

"Ummm, not that I remembered."

"Ah. Ok." I was imagining things.

"Please sit down, class!" Our teacher, Mr. Kelley ordered. We separated, and I took my seat next to the door. "Much better! Now today we will learn-"

The door opened, creaking loudly, and golden hair peeked out along with lost bright green eyes.

Accompanied with huge brows.

Wait. What.

His eyes caught mine, widened with fear as if I was some monster, and then quickly looked away. I turned my head to Feli, who was also surprised.

"Ahhh, that's right! We have a new student! Your name?" Mr. Kelley asked.

I held my breath. _Please don't say Arthur Kirkland…_

**A/N: **

**-Each chapter will have a little theme/moral. You can check out my profile to find them for other chapters. This chapter's main theme is bullying/teasing because how England became unhappy that his cooking isn't appreciated. D: ****  
-****Moral: Be careful of your actions on people. They can haunt you later. (Which is kind of the big moral for the whole story...)**

**-Beta: SyrenHug (****Salut! The suspense is kind of killing me right now...)**

**-And thanks to kokoyuki27, otherwise I would have never thought up of this idea for my fanfiction! :D**

**-Tell me what you think is happening! :D I have a feeling that people are going to guess correctly ._. **


	2. Fallacious World

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! All-nighters and sickness is not helping me at all! Updates should probably be around once a week. I really am trying to put as much quality in the chapters as I can, but they never seem to be the way I want them to be and they are always so short! Thank you ****Pachimew, PinkyPink342, ttme123, Nekoluv3r, kokoyuki27 and Epic F. Awesomesauce for the reviews! **

**Thanks to all of followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

**Same format: Beginning starts with England, and then ends with America's POV. **

**Apologies beforehand: I am sorry for any offensive statements from America… and his… point of view. I have absolutely nothing against anyone! It's just America being America! **

England screamed. He bloody screamed. How could he have been so _stupid_? All members of the World Meeting have fallen lifelessly still. Some lay on the floor, other slumped uselessly in their chairs. Their eyes stared endlessly and emotionlessly open, as if…as if they were dead.

_No!_ England shook his head violently. _They can't be dead!_ He cautiously felt America's cheek. It was still warm. England breathed a sigh of relief. America was still alive. He checked the guy next to him, Japan. He was still breathing. He wanted to run around and check on all the others, but he didn't think he had time, depending on which spell he used to curse his scones. He tried to calm his trembling body. He felt so scared, guilty, shocked, and so alone. He clenched his fists, telling himself to get a grip. He could save them. He _had_ to save them. He peered back at America, whose usual sparkling; deep electric blue eyes were now dull, dead, and unfocused. Just thinking this made England fall to his knees and bury his face in his own hands. How could he be so cruel? The boy he had raised was probably dying in front of his eyes, and it was all because of him. Stupid curse! Stupid, bloody everything! It was his entire fault. Damn it! What spell was this? It must have been from that lotus spell book, telling you different spells using lotus. And if he last recalled, lotus spells meant your identity forgotten, and living a false life forever. And that life could lead make the countries more mortal, and they could die in that life.

_But they can't die! _England cried. Honestly, England cared for them. They were his only family! And the world needed them! Or else…the apocalypse? He sat stiffly still. His eyes felt cold and baggy, eyelids were heavy. The lack of sleep last night from preparing the disguised curse and scones had made his congested brain more painful than it should. He tried to remember the curse, and any clues that could help him reverse the spell.

_Falla she oosalla pullkri tudi etano ema gin nation. _

His eyes snapped open. That translated to "fallacious pulchritude eternal imagination." Or roughly, the spell that enhance the beauty of objects but eating or drinking or swimming in or just using it will result in… wait. _Eternal_ imagination? England grasped on to America's shoulders and shook it in desperation.

"Wake up! Just wake up you moron!" He hoarsely cried out. "_Please_…"

Nothing happened. England's shaking ceased, only looking down at America's listless glassy eyes in despondency. Even America's cowlick drooped lithely. But England shook his head, and managed to shake America once more.

"America, _please_! I-I will nev-"

He was distracted by a little clatter next to him. A huge, royal purplish deep red quartz lay on the floor, seeming to have fallen out of America's hand. England's eyes widened, his had reaching out to grasp the warm, palm-sized quartz. Spheres of clear, salt liquid free fell over the quartz, but this time with drunken happiness and hope. He held it to his face._ Thank you! Thank you! _He whispered dazedly. He slipped it into his front pocket of his military uniform and got up. He maneuvered around the fallen bodies to the front of the deeply sleeping countries. He took a rod of chalk from the chalkboard, rolled up his sleeves, and began to draw the magic circle.

**::*-_-*-_-*::**

High School:

"Hm? My name? It's ah, uh, England."

Phew, that was close! It would have been really creepy if his name was actually-

Wait.

England? What kind of name was that?

"England?" Mr. Kelley echoed my thoughts. "Uh, what's your last name?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm from England. My name is Arthur Kirkland."

"WHAT! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" I shouted, and looked back at Feli for support. He was having a mini-heart attack, too! It wasn't just me!

"Sit down, Alfred Jones!" Mr. Kelley ordered. "Please be kind and considerate to the new student."

I sighed, but I kept my eyes on this new student.

"Ok, Arthur Kirkland, you will sit… next to Alfred over here."

"Yay! I got a buddy!" I said, as Arthur's eyes twitched. His face and way of walking looked like he's got something up his ass.

"Tino, the guy behind you can help you catch up. Or you can ask Yekaterina* next to you. And Alfred… is Alfred." Mr. Kelley said.

"Heyy Arthur!" I whispered. "Wazzup, I'm Alfred!"

"Bloody- um. I mean, hello." Arthur said.

"Are you British? You have an awesome accent! Did you-"

"Alfred, please stop talking!"

"Aww, but I got to welcome the new student!"

"You can talk to him later."

And Biology class went on with the boring PowerPoint presentation. It was just one of those days where all the classes seem to have nothing much to do.

"Heyy Arthur!" I whispered.

"What?"

"You're from England?"

"Yes, though actually-"

"Do you guys live in those little villages with stone cottages and-"

"What?!"

"Or you guys have those telephone booths everywhere-"

"Alfred!" My teacher snapped.

"Sorry!" I hurriedly wrote random notes.

However, two slides later.

"Heyy Arthur!"

"What?"

"Uhhh… oh do you like magic?"

"Of course I do! You know-"

"Alfred!"

"What?! It wasn't me this time!" I whined.

"Leave him alone! Don't prevent others from their learning time! You can talk to him later."

"Awww… but I was asking a question about prokaryotes!"

"Ya. Sure. And you ask the new student? Ask me."

"But-"

"Alfred. Stop talking."

And the note writing went on. I quickly wrote what was on the slide, but before I could finish, the slide changed.

"Nooo!"

"Get it from a friend." Mr. Kelley replied.

"Heyy Arthur! Can-"

"No."

"Aww why?"

He scowled and looked away. Were all British people like this? The British are so interesting!

"Heyy Arthur?"

"_What?_"

"Are you gay?"

The room was just suddenly silent for some reason. All the pencils and shuffling noises disappeared. Did I ask that too loudly or something?

"Alfred! One more word and that would be detention!"

But man, the British were so interesting! Especially ones that we created! I endured the terrible writing torture until like a thousand years later the bell finally rang!

"Heyy Artie! Be my roommate!"

"W-what? This school has dorms? And don't call me that!"

"Duh!"

"And stop dragging me!"

"But you're so slow!" I whined. Then I saw Kiku opening his locker. "Kiku! Look! It's the new student!" I wonder what he would think of this.

"Y-you!" His eyes wide with confusion. "I'm sorry! It's just that you looked very similar to… well something I have seen! I am Kiku Honda. It is a nice to meet you!"

"Hi, nice to meet you too-"

"This is Arthur Kirkland! He's exactly like the person we created!"

"I see…" Japan suddenly looked very, very happy.

"What are you talkin-"

"Show Kiku the sketchbook!" I told Feli.

"Ve~!"

"Oi, don't keep interrupting people, America!"

"Haha, who are you talking to?" I laughed. This guy was funny.

"Look, Arthur!" Feli showed him the sketchbook. I watched as Artie's face widen like some dramatic chipmunk and then sighed. He must think we are a bunch of stalkers.

"That's a really good drawing, Italy."

"Thank you!"

"Italy?" My head spun. "Oh, this is Feli! I forgot to introduce him to you!"

"Ciao!"

"Hello."

"Hey Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, I need to go downstairs to meet with Ludwig!"

"Okay, I am coming with you!" Kiku said.

"Well, we're going to the dorms! See ya!"

"D-do you really want me to be your roommate?"

"Yup! My brother Mathew shares the room with me, but today he is sleeping over at Francis' and Gilbert's dorm or something."

"Hm? France and Prussia?"

"Huh? Ya, how did you know they were French and Prussian? And if you were wondering, my brother is Canadian."

"Uhh… right. Okay. Look. I need to talk to you."

"Ya?"

"You're America."

"It's Ameri_can_ and yup!"

"Uhh, that too, but you are Ameri_ca_. And I'm England."

"Are you okay?" I laughed. He looked really frustrated. What a cute British dude! I opened the door to my dorm, turned on the lights and held the door open for Artie.

" Wow, it's actually clean." He was surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" British people were so rude and judge-y!

"You are usually messy."

"And how do you know that?"

"…"

"What? Answer me!"

"Pure magic."

Oh. This guy. It was all Ivan's fault for suggesting that he should be creepy, or else I would have never wrote that he had creepy magic in the sketchbook.

"Ya, you're right. Mathew does most of the cleaning." I pouted slightly. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

Forget about him thinking we must be stalkers, he really was a stalker.

"What else do you know about me?"

"Hm? Oh, probably everything. Like you like stupid greasy burgers, you're obnoxious, self-indulgent, and I know your daddy."

I was tempted to push this guy out the window.

"Who are you?"

"Hm. You should know that by now."

Silence.

"Well, uh, I'm going to take a shower now. You can, well, take Mathew's bed over there, and see ya!" I dashed off. What was happening?

In the shower, I had plenty of time to think things over. So our table created this boy named Arthur Kirkland, and we all seem to somewhat know him. Well, at least Feli and Kiku do. But a lot of people did describe him pretty correctly, and from what I know. True, I _did_ attempt to put that he liked burgers, but that was only a wish. But besides that, our creation seemed to have come to life. This could only mean one thing.

He was our imaginary alien friend.

From some planet, he had some kind of foreign technology that tried to communicate with us using extraterrestrial waves that we partially picked up. We all remembered different parts of his personality since the waves scattered to different students. He has only some knowledge of Earth, which explains why he calls us country names, and he pretends he is from England. Or maybe he actually went there first and lived there for a while just to first blend in. Anyway, we remember parts of his personality and we worked together, me being the leader of course, since I should have more memories of him than anyone else!

I am such a genius! I really need to tell the whole school about my findings! I quickly dried myself, changed and stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Iggy! I know who exactly who you are!" I cried out happily, since he _did_ like being called England, and I liked that nickname somehow. He looked at me like he was constipated or something, but it was funny.

"D-Don't call me that! It's England! And you do?" His face lit up with happiness at the last question. His bright green eyes shined like a puppy's. I pinched those silly cheeks of his.

"Yup! And it's your turn to get into the shower, imaginary-but-now-real alien friend!"

"Oww...what?"

I pushed him in the bathroom and closed the door. There. I dashed back and took a flying leap on my blue bed, and grinned. I was a hero!  
_

**A/N: **

***Yekaterina is Ukraine.**

**Pfft. Alfred's weird thoughts are so Alfred. XD **

**Thanks to awesome Beta: SyrenHug**

**Sorry for short chapter!**

**So how much do you guys understand what is going on, now? Like, what the heck do you think England is doing with that gem? Or Alfred's alien logic? Review and express your thoughts! Critiques are welcomed! ^^**


	3. England's Longings

**A/N:**

**Sorry if anyone saw the fail of the 2nd chapter, I accidentally posted the 1st chapter again. DX But I changed it, so it's all good. :D**

**I decide to change the title of this fanfiction to 'Imagination Implications', because it actually would fit this fanfiction better than 'Imagination Imprecation.' **

**Lol. The philosopher's stone. I basically realized I have described that gem just like the philosopher's stone in Full Metal Alchemist and maybe in Harry Potter when ttme123 told me about it. I really want to tell you about what the gem is right now and its properties, but I guess you all will find out sooner or later. HAHAHA/shot**

**Thank you so much ttme, hanareader, TatlTails, and Microclown for the reviews! And thanks to all that followed and favorited! **

* * *

It was hard to believe what had happen all in just one day. England sat in Mathew's bed and observed the area. So this was the life of a high school teen? Well, an elite teen's life, England thought as he pated the silk, dark red blankets looking the beige walls and mahogany wood furniture. He was sure normal high schools didn't really have things as fine as this. America-er or Alfred- was humming a strange tune in the shower. Even with America's memory wiped, his behavior didn't change much. But it was so strange to see him act so much nicer and interested about England than usual. He wasn't so sure what to make of it. England sighed, closed his eyes and replayed what happened. He had transported himself to the fallacious world through the magic circle on the chalkboard of the World Meeting room, the world where the nation's souls were trapped. He remembered being greeted by towering, ionic pillars _inside_ a tall, indoor hallway. The floor was a glossy marble. Glowing lights held in swirls of black curls stuck to the side of the walls, and a chandelier hung on every seven yards apart. At the end of one hallway, there was a magnificent fancy window that held an orange and pink clouds scene of the sun setting. England stood there, awed by such a view. However, the negative feelings of guilt, urgency, and exhaustion lurched and churned in his stomach, and he couldn't enjoy the outlook to the fullest. He ripped his eyes away from the view of the whole school, and faced the black door closest to him. It was pretty intimidating. He had no idea where he was in this world; however, he decided to go, preparing himself for the worst, as he adjusted his-wait. England's eyes shifted down and took and took in the sight.

_What the hell was he wearing? _Dull purple plaid pants? He had a white collared shirt with a sapphire blue suit over it completed with a black tie. Was he wearing some school's uniform? Before he had time to decide if he liked it or not, a familiar clatter was heard. He searched the glossed floor, and spotted the red-purple gem. His eyes widened, and grabbed it. He didn't believe he could make it without this gem. He sighed, heart beating, and approached the black door with caution, while gripping the gem in his left hand. Using his other hand, he grasped the cold door handle and slowly turned it, then pulled the door towards himself weakly. The door creaked sickly and England grimaced at the sound. When the door was wide enough to poke his head through, he thought of the worst. Or so he thought was the worst. He rather face death than meet those startling dark electric blue eyes that seem to grab his soul and examine it carefully, judging every little particle of him. England gulped, looked away, anxiety rising. He should feel relieved to see America alive and well, but somehow looking at America just made him want to run away or snap at America's inquiring mind.

England scanned the rest of the class, happiness and relief rising to the point of nearly making himself cry right in front of them. But he was the United Bloody Kingdom, and there was no way he was going to show that kind of weakness, even in a situation like this. Besides America, he saw Ukraine, Lithuania, Greece, Romania, Finland, Italy, Taiwan, and this strange, transparent ghost-like figure, like England was supposed to know him, but somehow… Anyway. The main point was they were all alive and hopefully the rest of the world would be in some other classroom.

England turned to find the teacher, and he turned out to be a man he never knew. He couldn't even describe what he looked like. All he knew was he was a teacher, and when their eyes locked, England felt like he was electrocuted with sudden information. His name was Arthur Kirkland; he was from England but then moved and now went to the World Academy. This class was Mr. Kelley's biology class, and he hopes he can fit in, especially with that blue-eyed boy, and. Wait. _What? _He squeezed his left hand and the quart's sharp edges broke through his skin, liquid diffusing out of his fist slowly. He shook his head. His real identity was being lost. And he was sure that _no way_ did he ever put America so far in importance in his life. Ha. Bloody fools. Stupid little traps screwing with his mind. His eyes furrowed. _Traps_. There were probably more of them here. The gem was not totally reliable, unfortunately.

England shook his head out of the flashback and twitched at the thought of losing his identity again. What if it happened again? He was lucky that time, but he knew it would only get harder and harder. What if he fell asleep? Would he wake up not knowing himself, living in this world until time ran out? And what will happen to the _real_ world? He checked his hand, and saw that it was not bloody any longer, the cut he made with the stone in his palm was no longer existing. It seems like any cuts he made with the quartz was healed quickly. This brought him to the matter of the bodies of the other nations. England groaned, realizing he should have put the other's bodies in a better place. He hoped the meeting room is safe enough and the scavengers would keep out of the bodies. He tapped his fingers nervously. He really needed to get everyone out of here in a limited amount of time. Everyone could only escape here once everyone has their memory back. But how was he supposed to do that? He already tried talking America, but it was a fail. England thought thoroughly on what to do. It had been so long since America and England had been close, and America probably changed since his colonial times. He no longer knew what was important to America. In fact, he didn't think he knew what was personally important to anyone much anymore.

The bathroom door swung wide open, revealing America-or Alfred- in his…green blobs in space pajamas? Wait, those were aliens. England strongly disliked aliens.

"Iggy! I know who exactly who you are!" He shouted. _I-Iggy? _England thought. _What a ridiculous- wait_. England remembered sometimes America when he was younger called him that, just to annoy him. Does that mean, he remembers? His face heated up from embarrassment and anger. Why was he calling him that horrid nickname _now_? It was not the time to do this! But England was also a bit relieved. Maybe triggering memories wasn't so hard.

"D-Don't call me that! It's England! And you do?"

"Yup! And it's your turn to get into the shower, imaginary-but-now-real alien friend!"

Wait. Did America just call him a-

Faster than he could blink, America casually grabbed his cheek. And that _hurt_. England was not amused.

"Ouch!…And what?"

America's answer was to dash behind, grab him by the shoulders, and then pushed him towards the bathroom. England protested, tried to stop, but America's force was much too strong. Plus, America's warm hands startled him. It was like getting an electric shock, and either America was really hot-_What?! He meant hot as in temperature hot! Nothing else more, obviously!_- or he was really cold. Or probably both. _Temperature-wise _England scowled, flustered at his own thoughts. America successfully pushed him to the bathroom, and closed the door.

England sighed, and stared at his own reflection in the mirror. He saw disheveled blonde hair and dark smudges under his eyes. It was startling, after seeing everyone's younger and healthy faces, he certainly looked sick and overworked, nothing like a teen in high school. Did this school even assign homework? England pondered this while undressing. Here, they probably had no money worries, political wars, food shortages, health worries, any of those burdens the nations had. Maybe the place was a better place for them to be. They could just live in a safe, school life and be happy. England smiled, placing his school clothes on rack. Just thinking this made him happier. He stared back as his reflection. He was smiling, his soft hair fell perfectly in place. His face glowed, cheeks slightly pink, and eyes twinkled a bright green. He was much younger, much healthier looking. He could be part of the perfect high school life, too. He saw groups of nations in high school uniforms behind him as they stood on the stairs at the entrance of the high school. They were smiling, happy to be his friend. But best of all, he saw Alfred next to him, smiling, _holding his hand._ Arthur leaned closer to the mirror as it enticed him to this perfect world. His fingers nearly reached the mirror, Alfred was encouraging him, and the world was also, to live in this perfect-

Bloody scones.

England snapped his hand back, and with all his will power, tore his eyes off the mirror. He grabbed the clothes in the rack, and snatched at his pants. He put his hand in one pocket and dug. Nothing. He looked in the other pocket, and seized the object he was looking for, the quartz. He tried to stop his emotion, but he cough weakly, and tears fell out. How many times had he cried today? His heart thumped loudly, and it wasn't just because his realization of his bad health came back. He couldn't believe how close he had been to losing his identity. If he did loose it, it meant he had trapped the nations here until their real bodies-who knows what would happen to those-no longer function or become destroyed, and the world will cease it exist, including this one. What would have happened if he actually touched the mirror? How could he have been so tempted? But he was tempted; the mirror showed him what he had longed for, offering him a new, different life he could live. He slowly peeked back at the mirror.

What he saw was an isolated, naked, dying, sick man, clutching onto gem as if it was his life.

England shivered, and stepped into the warm shower, still clutching the gem. He knew he had to be careful to not lose the gem. He had to hold the gem in his mouth to bathe. Perhaps it was the warm shower that calmed him, but he started to think more positively. He could not afford to leave _any_ of the nations here. The world could not go on without a nation gone; they all relied on each other for something. He _will_ get them out of here. He finished the shower, and proceeded to search for a towel. He started to dry himself, but then realized something. He cautiously sniffed the towel, paused, then inhaled it deeply. It smelled like America. He couldn't quite describe it, but it just had America's familiar scent. England felt a bit guilty wrapping himself in America's towel, but it wasn't like he had any other option! Well, sure there was that other towel hanging over there, but England was already using this one of course! No need to use another one. England kept the towel on just for a few more seconds, and then decided to go on, until he noticed another thing. Besides his school uniform which he wasn't going to wear again, he had no other clothes.

Well, looks like he would have to leave the bathroom with the same towel on him.

**::*-_-*-_-*::**

Alfred's POV:

Two black eyes from a brown jackrabbit stare intensely at me. Its long ears perked straight up, and they seem to tease me. I took a little step toward this rabbit, but it dashed a few feet away, before stopping and stared back. I made a decision. I was going to catch that rabbit.

As soon I got ready to make a mad dash, the rabbit, seeming to know my intentions, turned and dashed off.

"Hey!" I shouted, laughed and chased it. But it kept hopping away, its white butt flashing at me. I dashed across the green fields and the grass started to get taller and taller, making it harder and harder for me to run. The rabbit was getting further, until the grass was growing past my height. I fell, and yelled. Having grass swallowing you up was not fun. I could no longer see the sky. I tried to move but the thick grass was way too strong. My arms were heavy and I closed my eyes, wondering what would happen. Nothing happened for a while, so I peeked, and the grass was gone. Instead, a hand reached towards me, offering to help me up. Warm buttery light made everything fuzzy and smeary. I tried to see who was offering their hand, but all I was a golden green blur, like a newborn leaf touching the sunlight. It seems so familiar and safe so I reached to grab the hand. But the hand retreated, the light around it turned to a darkish red pink. Frustrated, I reached further, but the closer I got, the further the hand was, until I could just see a human figure stand in the distance, his back towards me. The sky was now dark blue, and I frowned at the figure, how dare he trick me! I looked away at him, crossing my arms. Fine then.

But after some while I glanced back, and the figure was just a tiny pinprick away. The sky was now cloudy, thunder rolled in and it started to rain heavily. I can no longer see him. I called out "Hey!" But the thunder was louder. I saw a huge flash in the distance, then a huge _CRACK!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" This was totally worst than a scary ghost but-oh.

It was only a dream, the moonlight streamed in through the windows and I saw the door knocked down with a skinny figure out side. I could see half of his face, and he was very angry.

"Dude! What was that for? Not cool!"

"I was knocking for a long time you deaf bastard! Why'd you scream?" Then he smiled "Nightmare?"

"What? No! Dude, the hero doesn't have nightmares! And what is so important to knock down the door at TWO A.M. in the MORNING?"

Lovino just ignored me, and marched to Mathew's bed.

"Hey-" I started.

Then he ripped the covers off, to reveal a…

Woah. No. I didn't see a thing. I mean, I totally did not see a naked Arthur.

Lovino quickly covered Arthur back.

"I-I didn't see anything, dammit! I just need to talk to England." He started to shake him.

"Stop! He's-"

"Fratello!" A loud hiss nearly scared the shit out of me. Lovino immediately stopped shaking Arthur. We both looked in shock at…Feli? No, a definitely possessed Feli. W-were there ghosts here? Those creepy beings-

"I-Italy? What are you doing here?" Lovino stuttered.

Why was he calling him Italy?

"Romano, I understand now what you mean. B-but we can't bother England about it! It isn't his fault! He must be very tired and stress. Please fratello, stop!"

"Heyy, you guys-" I started.

"Shut up! Okay, in case things go wrong in the morning, _YOU_ jiggly dimwit tell that tea-stained brain that I said thanks for coming to get us! And I am ONLY thanking him because of my brother, dammit! He better get us out of here quick! Or else-"

"Fratello!" Italy whined

" Okay, fine. But remember!" He scowled, turned away, dragging Feli and muttering imprecations. "Stupid Americans, idealist, sleezy…"

Wow. What was that about? I slowly got off the bed and checked Arthur. He was still fast asleep, laying on his side with his fists peeking out of the blankets. He must have been really tired to sleep through all of that. Something huge and fuzzy twitched. His eyebrows were dancing! Like, they were doing the worm or something. Fat caterpillars doing the worm. I knelt down by the bed, watching them. Who knew eyebrows could be so fascinating?

Then his lips moved.

"Y-yop cun sweep?" He said. "D-dun worry. There aw nu goosts. Igga scawr dem awa."

I had no idea what he was saying, but it was somewhat comforting. I was really tired, so I laid my head down on the bed side.

"I'ff nut mum."

I listened to his strange mutterings as they lulled me to sleep. Today was a really strange day.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lol. My attempt to add some fluffy/ super light silly romance in here. LOL. You have no idea how much I laughed writing those parts. It's such a fail. **

**"OTL**

**Sorry for Italy's serious OOC moment. I really cringed when writing that, because it is so OOC. However, this will be explained later. **

**Things to review or to clarify about how this world works: **

**From the first chapter to here, now know that England was upset about everyone's behavior towards his cooking. He finds a spell to make them more alluring so that everyone can try. However, he didn't look closely at the spell, which was one of the lotus spells, that upon intake, the nations will sleep forever, their minds and souls in a different world. (Extra info: They are all in the same world because one batch of the spell=one world created, and they all go to that world) The next day in the world meeting everyone actually ate it, and they were, of course, trapped in a different world, memories erased and replaced. (Extra: And each day, realizing their true identity and lives will get harder) The red-ish purple gem is obviously very important, and part of it is because it keeps England's identity in tack. But there are little traps-the teacher and the mirror-that can still make him forget. **

**((Extra: Romano always knew there was something wrong about the life he was living now in the High school AU. Romano listened to Italy's story about the "new kid" or England/Arthur. Italy told Romano that he called him "Italy" and Romano realizes their real lives. Because Romano is sort of a realist)) **

**Now you know what seems to be going on here! ^^**

**For now. **

**Awesome Beta: SyrenHug**

**Questions? Critques are welcomed! Reviews are loved! ^^**


	4. Italy's Wish

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the week delay, but it seems like my beta has gotten kidnapped by schoolwork and such. DX **

**EDIT: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED WITH IMPROVMENTS AND EDITS BY TTME123. **

**Well, England's view and Alfred's POV have intersected, so it's time to focus on other nations! Alfred will still have his POV, but North Italy/Feliciano will have a view in this chapter! **

**Thanks to Kokoyuki27, ****hetalia131, Epic F. Awesomesauce, Microclown, Pachimew, Tatltails, AvengerSSB and ttme123****for all the beautiful reviews! :3 If you have any constructive criticism, please do tell me! It's kind of hard to offend me! Thanks for all the follows and favorites! \(^O^)/**

**So this chapter **_**might**_** make it seem like I hate certain nationalities, but I really have absolutely nothing against anyone! **

* * *

The usually sanguine Feliciano Vargas gazed distressfully out at the night sky, the effulgent stars scintillating back at him. Lovino had been acting very different than usual. All Feliciano has done was tell the story of how what happened today with the new student from England and all the other coincidences regarding the sketchbook. Lovino would usually tell him he wouldn't care-even though Italy always knew he did-but he was just quiet, thinking things over carefully. And when Feliciano told Lovino how silly Arthur was, calling him "Italy" as if he were a nation, Lovino stiffened, stood straight up in a rigid position, eyes twitching, knocking down a lamp in the process.

"F-fratello?"

"I knew it! This world isn't real! The scones! That scone bastard! That old wheezy wizard! What is he up to? I will personally beat him and send him to his-"

"F-fratello!" Feliciano whined. "Are you ok?"

"Snap out of it, Veneziano! We have been tricked by that dick, England! We are tapped!"

"W-wha-" Feliciano certainly didn't feel trapped. And what was with that name?

"Don't forget the Italian pride. _We. Are. Italy!_"

Feliciano had no idea what his brother was talking about. He pulled Lovino back, begging him not to bother Arthur. He really wasn't a bad person! Lovino struggled, and kept saying strange things about their childhood, but he eventually stopped. But it wasn't like "alright, you win" kind of stop. It was something that Feliciano couldn't exactly pinpoint.

And now it was around midnight, Feliciano was outside in the balcony, enjoying the stars. He couldn't sleep, and although he wanted to run to Ludwig, he really did not want to nettle that Vash guy, whose dorm was between Feliciano's and Ludwig's. Vash had radar ears and he was super hidebound about people-especially Feliciano-crossing the halls at midnight.

A bright streak flashed in the sky, dashing nearly straight down. _Shooting star! _Feli thought excitedly, trying to think quickly of a wish. For some reason, his mind replayed Lovino's outburst

"_We. Are. Italy!_"

"I wish I was-" But the star was long gone, and Feliciano pouted glumly. But it wasn't like his wish was going to be good. He was about to wish that he was a true Italian. Of course he was a true Italian. He had grown up in Italy-

Feliciano gasped as if he had just held his breath for a long, long time. His eyes widened and his ears popped. He remembered who he was. Italy. Italy Veneziano. He had to be dreaming right now; wasn't he supposed to be in the World Meeting, eating scones? Why couldn't he wake up? And Romano… oh. The World was dreaming. They all got caught in one dream. After eating the scones. England's-

Oh no.

Italy now knew what Romano was talking about.

But Romano was accusing the _wrong_ person.

It wasn't England's fault that they were trapped here.

It was Italy's own fault.

Fear claimed Italy's mind. He must go see Germany! No. Then he would have to tell Germany and then Germany would hate him forever! Italy panicked. What was he supposed to do? He dashed inside the dorm and checked Romano's bed. It was empty. Italy checked the bathroom, calling "Fratello!" But all he got was the echo of his call.

Italy knew where he went. America's dorm, where England was most likely to be. Italy dashed out of the dorm barefooted, leaving the door open, not caring if he got caught.

**::*-_-*-_-*::**

Alfred's POV:

I was woken up by someone screaming.

I groaned and began to look up, but there was a huge kink in my neck. When I reached to massage it, my back cracked. My knees were bruised.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I winced at the pain. Kneeling down at the bedside was definitely not a good sleeping position.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU BLOODY GIT?!" I made an attempt to look up again, and saw Arthur clutching the red sheets hastily.

"You sleep naked?" That was all I could think of to say.

"What? I-I just didn't have any spare clothes! AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" Poor guy. But he was getting this all wrong!

"It isn't like what you think! I can explain…?!" But, I realized explaining what happened last night was probably not going to be convincing.

"Really? Can you also explain why the DOOR IS KNOCKED DOWN?!"

"Chill yourself! Lovino was here! Oh, that reminds me of uhh… he says 'thank you'?"

"Hm? For what? Why should I care? STOP LOOKING AT ME!."

"Where else am I supposed to look? Plus, I'm hungry."

"You brat! There is a plate of pancakes over there!" He pointed at the table across the room.

"Oh! Mathew probably put that there. You want some?"

"NO!"

"You sure? Delicious pancakes!"

"I'M NAKED YOU BLOODY FOOL!"

"So? Put on some clothes!"

"Don't look!"

"Fine! Yeesh! What's the big deal?" I turned around. Though from what I saw last night, he was actually pretty hot. I mean, how could I _not_ look right now? I took a just a tiny peek. Just a tiny one.

"You're looking."

"What? No!" Aw, he was still in the blankets.

"I saw you."

"What's the big deal?"

"Everything!"

"Hurry up!"

I heard a sigh, the ruffling of blankets, and the slam of a door. I turned around, and he was gone. I sighed for myself. What was wrong with me? He was just a new student and I was already hitting on him. Why? Could this be love at first sight as people say? No, he and I already knew each other! His alien powers, duh! Does this mean…this means…

I was destined to be with an alien.

A charming, British alien.

Aw yeah. I love my life.

The bathroom door opened with Arthur dressed-unfortunately-in his school uniform with a bored look on his face.

"Do you have any other toothbrush?" He asked.

"Umm, let me check." I checked the drawers that separated the two beds to search, opening each drawer. There wasn't much in there but some paper.

"I'll keep looking in the bathroom" Arthur called out.

"Okay."

I turned. But I caught something wine colored partially hidden under Arthur's sheets. I swiped at it, and I was holding some _huge_ gem chunk. How did that thing get here? I examined it, noticing there was a huge crack that almost went halfway through.

"Arthur!"

"Yes?"

"Do you own a chunk of crystal?"

"A what?" He poked his head out of the bathroom. "Wow. That is pretty big. No, it isn't mine. Where did you get that?"

"From the bed."

"Huh. Well it isn't mine."

"Strange…"

"Have you've found a toothbrush, yet?

"Uhh… no. Hold on."

I glanced back at the gem before putting it down on the drawer. Then I decided better and put it in one of drawers. The gem seemed pretty important. I searched for the toothbrush.

"Oh wait, never mind. I found one!" Arthur said.

"Ok." I answered. "Well, I'm going to change. You can totally look if you want!" I smirked.

The bathroom door was slammed shut. Dang, but I really had to pee! I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into my school uniform. I knocked on the door.

"I gotta pee!"

No answer.

"Dude! I gotta pee! We have like, ten minutes before the first bell rings! Hurry up!"

The toilet flushed and then the sink water was running. For about 5 minutes. This guy was soo slooow! What a girl! I sighed and waited. Arthur _finally_ opened the door, and I rushed inside, did my business, and got ready. When I got out, I was facing a very annoyed Arthur.

"You ate all the pancakes."

"What? No way!"

"Then what is this?" He pointed at the plate of invisible pancakes across the room.

"Ummm…"

"Great, now what am I supposed to do? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning! And it's too late to go the cafeteria now!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Hmph."

"I'll give you some of my lunch!"

"Who wants your greasy lunch?"

"Hey! My lunch is awesome!"

"Sure."

"Dude, don't be hatin'!"

Someone coughed by the door-I mean, where the door used to be.

"Releasing sexual tension, no?" Francis winked mischievously.

"What? How long have you've been here? I said I was sorry for eating all the pancakes!"

"Mathew has been standing here for quite some time with a plate of pancakes." He answered.

"M-Mathew?" Arthur asked, looking around.

"Dude! He's my brother!" I watched his eyes finally settled on my brother, who just sighed with a little smile.

"My beau Mathew!" Francis whined.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there for a second! Please pardon my rudeness. I am Arthur Kirkland. Thank you so much for the pancakes!"

"I-It's not a problem." Mathew said softly, watching the pancakes being gobbled by a very hungry Arthur.

"He made those," I pointed out. Arthur stopped in mid-bite, eye widening.

"Seriously? These are so good!" Arthur looked very embarrassed. "I am sorry! But I haven't eaten since yesterday morning! Ah, just wondering… do you guys eat dinner?"

Dinner? Francis, Mathew, and I exchanged looks. We have never really eaten dinner here. I wasn't really hungry by night, anyway.

"I guess not."

"Really?" Arthur raised a brow, but then he seemed to dismiss the thought. The first bell rang.

"Well, Mathew and I will be going! Ciao!" Francis whisked my brother away. My brother was especially good friends with Francis, and quickly becoming friends with Gilbert, too. I was a tiny bit worried for him, because they weren't exactly the best guys around. Not that I should be talking. They cared for him a ton though, and that's good enough. I sighed, and grabbed my bag as Arthur grabbed his. We headed down the hall.

"What is your first period?" I asked.

"Umm… Algebra 2?"

"Hey, I have that also! With Mrs. Smith, right?"

"Yes."

"That's cool! Feli is also in that class!"

"Really? Who else is in that class?"

"Uhh…Lovino, Antonio, Raivis, Peter, Allistor[1]-"

"Hold on, I think I know Peter and Allistor."

"Really? How?"

"I-" He started to open his mouth, but it closed. He frowned, bushy brows knitting. "I think we are related? We are probably cousins or something."

"Seriously? That's cool!"

"Not really. We don't like each other much."

"Oh."

I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to, but what? I would probably sound stupid. The rest of the walk there was an uncomfortable silence. I opened the door just as the bell had uh, quacked. I took him to the back, where I always sat. Mrs. Smith took roll. Today both Antonio and Lovino were absent. However, Feli was sitting right next to Arthur.

"Feli!" I whispered to Feli. "Where is Lovino?"

"They're skipping," He answered tiredly, which was very strange. "England! Romano and I know. We are trying to get the others. How many know, now?"

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked.

"The scones? This world is fake, a dream! Did you put some potion in your scones?"

"What are you talking about? Are you feeling okay, Feli?"

"England! You have got to be kidding, right?" Feli's eyes grew in worry.

"Uh…" Arthur met my eyes for support. But I had none. I had no idea what was going on.

"Dude, what happened last night? I mean, Lovino just charged into our room, what was that all about?"

Feli totally ignored me, and shook Arthur's arm. "England! Please don't pretend! It's okay! Please! I don't blame you! It isn't…It isn't your fault. It isn't…" Tears welled in his eyes, full of frustration.

"Is everything fine back there?" Mrs. Smith asked. Feli just cried. I sat there dumbly. Feli grabbed Arthur's shoulders.

"Please England. It isn't your fault. It's mine. What is happening? Please…"

**::*-_-*-_-*::**

_Veneziano Italy rubbed his eyes and leaned back, exhausted from doing his paperwork. He would have to let Romano do the other part. Italy's economy had been doing poor lately and they worked hard to improve it. _At least Germany seems to be doing well._ Italy smiled. Germany was trying to help all the nations out lately. It saddened Italy to remember what happened earlier today, when he heard a few high school girls talk on his way to Germany's place._

**…**

"_How was the trip?" _

"_Same as usual. Today, someone wasn't being careful with their wallet."_

"_American?"_

"_The usual. We can split this so we can buy more flour to make pasta!"_

"_Woah! There is a lot in here! Do you plan to move to America?"_

"_Of course! I heard things there are huge! You should totally come with me!"_

"_That would be so cool!" _

_Veneziano sighed unhappily at their conversation. The economy was really bad. He left dejectedly. Little did he know that Romano was not far behind, witnessing the same conversation. He stayed long enough to hear the third girl's answer._

"_Really? For a trip maybe, but there is nowhere else in the world I would live but Italy."_

_Romano smiled, he liked this one. _Sure, right now their economy sucked, but they will get through! Italy is the best!_ He thought. If only he could show that to Veneziano. _

**…**

_Veneziano was still sulking, until he a saw a bright streak in the night sky. _Shooting star!_ Veneziano brightened. He hastily spoke his wish aloud._

"_A life with no money worries for my friends and I!"_

_Meanwhile, England-who was also enjoying the stars-was then literally star struck by Veneziano's wishing star. England groaned_, why do stars like to land on him?_ He certainly wasn't in a good mood anymore, crawling back to his home. He then caught the sight of the untouched scones. Thusly, he began forming his plan. The plan destined to fulfill the wish of Veneziano Italy._

"_A life with no money worries for my friends and I!"_

_Be careful what you wish for._

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1] Allistor is Scotland. (S)He has not appeared in the series… at least for now. :) **

**-I mean absolutely no offense to Italy or any Italians out there! Or Americans! Or anyone in any way! D: I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-The main pairing here is USUK, however there will definitely be some other hinted pairings...**

**-Another warning to point out, later there might be M rated themes? Perhaps? Not smut, I mean. No sex at all. Just the violence/gore later **_**may**_** be a bit M rated. **

**-UPDATE: THIS CHAPTER IS BETA-ED BY TTME123. THANKS~ **

**-Reviews would be awesome! **


	5. Romania's Fears

**A/N:**

**This chapter took forever to finish! I ran into many story problems and real life (exams) problems. Kinda slow chappie...**

**Thanks to all those who followed, favorited, and PMed! And thanks to Epic F. Awesomesause, MicroClown, TatlTails, Guest, and ttme123 for the reviews! :3 **

* * *

Romania knew that he was dreaming. In fact, he was lucid dreaming. He knew he shouldn't have touched England's scones, but it was almost as if his mouth and that scone had a magnetic connection. Stupid curse.

Romania was glad for his many random good luck charms that warded away all unwanted magic like England's. Well, partially avoided them. He still was here in this weird high school.

Romania knew this potion of England's; the Sleeping Death potion. Using this along chanting a few words-Romania forgot what they were-to make food look better and more plastic looking than usual. When a victim consumed this, he or she would fall in a deep sleep and his or her soul would be trapped in the Imagination. He was sure there was another name for this spell…like the Lotus Spell. Oh well. Many things had many different names. Romania had no idea what kind of revenge England was plotting, but he had no interest in sitting in some classroom all day pretending when his country was in the real world, easily close to disappearing. Plus, he had no idea who was messing with his _real_ body right now. What evil experiments were England doing with his body? He _had_ to find a way to wake up and help anyone else he could.

Obviously, Romania should had his love of his life to kiss him awake. Wait. That was Snow White. He cursed. And he didn't want anyone to test _that_ theory on him. Especially not if was England. There was only one other really twisted way to get out of here that Romania knew of. This involved the person who made the potion travel to the Imagination. But first, he had to find the Queentia Crystal. The Queentia Crystal was usually hidden within something connected to reason why the potion was made in the first place and the victim. Even after obtaining the Crystal, he had to draw and go through the Imagination Portal which wasn't known to most magicians. Though he was sure England would know of it, he would still only have three days to get _everyone_-they all had to know their reality in order to escape this world created-and even if all did go well, there was still a heavy price to pay…on England. Romania doubted that anyone would even want to bring everyone back if they wanted them to sleep forever in the first place. England wouldn't be any different.

But that was until he heard the rumors this morning told by Bulgaria and Moldova who entered his dorm excitedly after the bell's... quack. Apparently there was a new student named Arthur Kirkland. Romania was sure that was England's human name.

"I think he's in America's dorm." Bulgaria said.

"_Was_ in his dorm. The bell rang already, and we don't know his first class." Moldova corrected.

"But if he has the Queentia Crystal, he could be anywhere. He knows, you know." Romania pondered.

"Oh yeah. But what's the Queentia Crystal?" Moldova asked.

"It's a violet crystal that protects him from the Imagination's brainwashing skills."

"Oh! So is he here to get us out?" Bulgaria's hopes rose.

"I think so. How many eyes did you guys break?" Romania asked.

"We broke four together including the two last night. And we think that one of the teacher's has that eye in his eye." Moldova answered, frowning. "Does that mean we have to...murder him?"

"He isn't really a person you know." Romania answered back. "They are just images from the Imagination. We have to break them all in order to restore the memories of everyone. We must hurry because England is already here. We probably only have today and tomorrow."

Bulgaria nodded, while Moldova just stared exactly above Romania's head.

"Ro-romania?" He stuttered, as if he was still deciding on his words.

"Hm?"

"Before you break the eye…do you get…" He hesitated and then whispered the last word. "Visions?"

Romania raised his eyebrows. "Visions? No." He was genuinely worried for Moldova. "What visions?"

"Never mind." He said quickly. "I must have been super tired that day."

"No seriously! I'm not affected in here at all because of my good luck charm! It still has not been moved away from me, so I wouldn't know! If there is any danger-"

"It's fine! I am totally fine! I must have been too tired!" Moldova assured a little too loudly. Romania was suspicious, but decided to ignore it for now. Bulgaria decided to change the subject.

"Do you need to know where America's dorm is?"

"What's his room number?"

"4-185."

"Thanks, that is all I need to know!" Romania left the dorm quickly. Halfway to America's dorm, he realized he might need a key or at least a paper clip to get in. It sucked that he couldn't do any magic in this world. But he didn't need to worry, because America's door was already knocked down. He easily got in.

Well. What now? England was obviously not here, so he decided just to raid- um _tour_ the room. Heehee.

He swiftly examined the mahogany table. There were traces glutinous crumbs sticking onto the table that led to a white plate. Romania did a double take when he saw that crumbs on the plate vaguely form Russia's face. He pushed the plate off the table, letting it clatter on the ground face down.

Romania ransacked- uh _toured_ around some more, looking under beds, pillows, sheets, but there wasn't any porn-um _interesting_ _clues._ He opened the drawers quickly and something caught his eye. He plucked a crystal out of the drawer. Could it be? He examined the crystal, taking notice of the cracks. It told him that England was here since yesterday. This was definitely the Queentia Crystal. But why was it here? Shouldn't it be with England at all times? He glanced around the room with caution and saw movement behind the partially opened bathroom door. He carefully made his way through, opening the door, and was facing the mirror.

The mirror didn't show him his reflection. Instead, it showed him a huge eye with a violet iris that bore a huge symbol, like a seal. But unlike other seals, this one moved like a kaleidoscope, forming different shapes and patterns each time in different shades of violet. This was sign of a contract with the Imagination.

He had to break this mirror in order to get rid of the eye. He gripped a possible weapon closest to him, the Queentia Crystal. He held it like a dagger, raising it up and struck the middle of the eye. His eyes were shut tight as he listened to pieces of the mirror fall. He cautiously opened one eye and saw cracks extending toward the edge of the mirror like a spider web. The eye was gone; all he saw was his cracked up reflection. He stepped back and then felt a sharp pain on his wrist. A shard had sliced his exposed skin. Red swelled up like a balloon until it couldn't hold its own mass anymore so it trailed down to his hands, then to his finger, until finally it dripped off the ring finger, splattering the white tiles with a scarlet splat. _Well, at least he got rid of the eye, _he remotely thought as he stared at his own blood, resisting the urge to lick it and taste the coppery taste.

Then he remembered it was bad luck to break mirrors. His eyes widened in horror and rushed away from the mirror, seeking Bulgaria's and Moldova's comfort and sympathy. _Seven years of bad luck! Seven years…seven years… seven years… _

As he ran, he heard a loud blaring of music in the courtyard. He twitched at the sound. _No!_ _The bad luck is starting already! _

Behind him, the mirror repaired itself without the eye almost as if nothing ever happened to it.

**::*-_-*-_-*::**

Alfred's POV:

"Why is he crying?" Peter demanded. He immediately accused Arthur. "What did you do, Arthur?"

"Excuse me, but I didn't do anything, _Peter_." He narrowed his eyes.

"You're just jealous that I'm so young and I'm already in high school!"

"Go back to middle school!"

"You jelly of my smartness!"

"Peter!"

"Arthur's jelly! Arthur's jelly! Arthur's jelly!"

"Calm down! You both are pretty!" Allistor said.

"You both made Feli cry! Be ashamed of yourselves!" Elizabeth scolded.

"Ya!" I agreed.

"Those two people are _you_ and Arthur!" Elizabeth glared at me.

"What did I ever do?"

"What has Feli ever done to you?"

"Well…" I remembered the tomato sauce incident.

"That's right! Absolutely nothing!"

"Which scumbag made Feli cry?" Gilbert charged in.

"What are you doing here? You're not even in this class!" Elizabeth huffed.

"I'm just adding some awesome in this room which it was lacking before!"

"So…where is Miss Smith?" Arthur asked.

"I ate her!" Gilbert replied.

Elizabeth punched him in the face. I immediately backed away. Elizabeth was usually a sweet girl, but she had that inner demon inside of her. And it was showing.

"I was just joking! She's…gone. Somewhere. You know. Toilet. Ya. Bathroom." He gave a wink to Feli and Arthur.

"P-prussia?" Feli gasped, a happy dozy face reemerged as if he never cried. Good grief.

"And we are going to skip class! The whole school is partying out there!" Gilbert smiled. As if on cue, music blasted from the courtyard. German music, to be precise.

But before anyone could make a sound, all eyes laid on Elizabeth. Gilbert seemed to be asking her. We could all be punched if we made the wrong move. Gilbert tried again.

"There would be awesome dancing!" Gilbert conjured. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. He gulped. "Um… close up..guy..to…guy..danc-"

"HELL YA!"

We stared at her fearfully as she rushed right out. We then fixed our stares at Gilbert, begging him not to torture us while demanding him to do something about this blasphemy.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" Gilbert smiled as if he never suggested such horror.

"I declare this stupid! We will get in trouble-" Arthur voiced out.

"Ha! What's wrong with you? Do you not see our awesome plan to gather everyone! Weren't you the one who started this, anyway?"Gilbert scoffed. Arthur knitted his fuzzy caterpillars together.

"Oh no! No no no! Please don't tell me you've _forgotten_! Not cool!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about." Arthur said. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whatever! You can be a loser. Everyone else will leave you! That includes your boyfriend."

Arthur had a boyfriend?

"I don't…I…he isn't-!"

"TO THE COURTYARD!" Gilbert brandished an imaginary sword and charged out. We followed, fist pumping. Well, Arthur just dragged his feet with us. The courtyard was filled with loud, energetic teens. Arthur was taken away by some dude with a fang. I tried to grab him back, but he disappeared in the sea of people. I gave up and realized there were people dancing on the amphitheater. Hell yes! I jumped on the amphitheater and posed heroic poses. Pretty soon Gilbert, Mathias, and Francis joined and everyone else was cheering as we made good use of the space. It was awesome! Until...

"SSSPAIN! YOU BASTARD!" Lovino jumped on Antonio. The startled Spaniard fell with Lovino sitting on him. The music stopped and so did the chatter.

"WHEN I SAID 'BRING EVERYONE' I DIDN'T MEAN TO GATHER THEM FOR DRUNK PARTYING!"

Antonio slowly sat up, embracing Lovino in his arms as they sat in a position Elizabeth would approve. Lovino's face was red as he struggled. High pitched giggles were heard.

"But this was the easiest way! I just got my friends and we decided on this!"

"B-Bastard!"

"Go on, now! You have something to say, no?" Francis encouraged, and winked.

"Yes, tell everyone your amazing discovery!" Antonio agreed. But Francis looked taken aback. He murmured so slightly that probably only we onstage could hear. "I meant the proposal of love…"

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, everyone! Romano has something very important to say!" Gilbert announced to the crowd. I didn't know what it was about, but I hoped it was good news.

Lovino had managed to slip out of Antonio's merciless arms. He stood up importantly and started his speech. "Ok, everyone! Listen up! Have you guys ever wondered-"

"ALFRED!" A familiar voice called from the crowd.

"SHUT UP!" Lovino yelled back. The person who yelled my name got up on the Amphitheater and grabbed the front of my shirt collar. He attempted to drag me to off.

"What are you doing, Arthur?" I struggled. He ignored me and faced Lovino.

"I'm really sorry for the interruption and I understand what is going, but I need to borrow this guy," he pointed at me, "for a moment. I will tell him about it later. Romania will take him from here."

"Hey! I want to listen!" I yanked Arthur's arm off my shirt. He dropped something, I looked down and saw crystal…that same crystal that was in our dorm. How did he get it? He hastily picked it up and put it in his shirt pocket. "You can later. I will tell you what he says."

"Can't this wait?"

"No! Romania," he pointed at the guy with the fang, "will take you right _now_."

"Why? You can't make me."

"Please, Alfred. It's important!"

"Why?"

"You will find out…soon. I will tell you later, ok?"

"But can't I just listen-"

"No! I said you can't and you can't!"

"Alfred," the fanged dude said. "You may not like this, but it's important."

"I don't understand! Who are you tell me what to do, anyway?"

"Shut your assholes! I'm trying to say something here!" Lovino interrupted. But no one listened. The crowd chattered on. Francis had gotten a hold of Arthur's shoulders and was whispering in his ear. Arthur whispered back. Pretty soon, they were having the loudest whisperer fight, completed with choke holes. You could nearly see the eyebrow hair and unshaved French hair flying out from the intensity.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The sea of fists egged them on. They were enjoying this. I was laughing.

_BANG!_

The gunshot rung in my ears, probably from some rifle. Everything was silent, not even a chirp from a bird was heard.

"Who shot that?" Gilbert bellowed. No one answered, but people turned their heads, looking around. No one was hurt. The wasn't a trace of anything. A slight buzz of confusion and fear rose. There wasn't supposed to be any guns on campus. We just stood there, not knowing what to do. Then Francis placed a hand on my shoulder. Arthur glared at him.

"Alfred," Francis said seriously. "You are a hero, right?"

"Eh? Of course I am!" I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to disagree.

"The help us find who shot that," He said.

"Eh?" I stared at him in shock. I noticed that Arthur was also shocked from behind Francis.

"If you can capture him, you could be saving lives."

"I can back you up." The fanged dude added. I looked at both of them. Then I smiled. "You're going to be my sidekick?"

"I-I guess…" He stuttered.

"Then let's go defeat evil and save the innocent!" I rushed off plunging into the crowed while fist pumping. He followed.

"What's your name?" I asked him. "You should be called Fang!" He mumbled something.

"Wait, so your name is Romaine? Like the cabbage?"

"Romaine is a type of lettuce!"

"Same thing! I will call you Romaine cabbage, then!"

"Good luck, Alfred-kun," Kiku told me as I passed by him in the mass of people.

"Thanks!" I smiled. This was going to be dangerous…but I liked dangerous.

"Come on, Romaine! I think the shot came from this direction!" I dashed off to a building. My heart raced, ready for this thrill.

"Hey Romaine, what powers you got?"

"Huh? Powers?"

"Ya! Dude, you have lots to learn!"

"…"

"Is that fang like, fake? Like, are you a vampire?"

**::*-_-*-_-*::**

"Really, England? Why'd you shoo him away?" Prussia rolled his eyes. England didn't answer.

"Who shot that, anyway?" Spain asked. The Bad Touch Trio plus Denmark, England, and Romano could only look at each other for answers. None were given, however. Spain was especially worried for Romano. Romano, however, wanted to get things over with.

"Well, as I was saying _before_, we have a shit load of problems..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm supposed to be posting chapter 8, but school is being mean as it loads us with homework and exams. However, after this day... I HAVE SPRING BREAK! Hopefully I can catch up on the chapters and make it up for you guys! **

**-The Queentia Crystal is the name for that gem! If it wasn't clear, England got his memory back because Romania found him and like, drilled the gem in his head or however you want to view the hand off. XD **_**Queentia**_** is apparently the Latin word for opportunity or a chance to gain power or advantage. **

**-The dreamland they are in is called the Imagination. **

**So why is England so eager to kick Alfred away? Why is there a gun on campus? And who shot that? Anyone want to guess what is happening? :3 **

**-Awesome Beta: SyrenHug**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:****  
Thanks for the reviews, PM's, follows, and favorites! :D Shoutout to reviewers: Guest, QueenofEpicFail, Epic F. Awesomesauce, and ttme123! :3****  
Because Romania doesn't have a human name, Alfred shall call him Romaine Cabbage. :D **

* * *

After Romano's speech, chaos broke out.

There was gasping, screaming, rage, and very inhuman like noises such as mewling. But in the end, everyone sought explanations, help, answers, apologies, _anything _from one person.

England.

He faced the nations as calmly as he could, though his palms were sweaty.

"Nations, I apologize for the things I have done. I only….placed the spell to make my scones look better. I didn't know it would end up like this. I am sorry."

Silence. Then France took a step forward next to England.

"I think we all owe an apology to England." If the school could be more silent, it was. England turned to face France with surprise, but keeping his guard up in case it was a joke.

"Angleterre, I'm sorry for teasing your culture. I shouldn't have been so rude. I appreciate your hard work." He placed a hand on England, who flinched, thinking that this was all a joke. Mumbles of apologies and shame from the crowd supported France's sincerity. England was overwhelmed. He tried to laugh it off.

"Y-you guys don't need to apologize. If my cooking is terrible, then so it is. I was just too touchy-"

"But your cooking may not me the best, but we could have been nicer! We could have offered help or tips! Your hard work is recognized. We are sorry," France interrupted. England just wanted to hide. This was all too much! His face was uncontrollably red.

"I-It's ok," he sputtered, his face even more red. France couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He quickly covered his lips, his eyes widened and twinkled.

"FROG FACE!" England launched a fist at him, but France swiftly dodged it gracefully. Until another hand flew at him and he was forced to stumble back and he fell on his butt with a loud _thump_. _How did I lose balance? _He wondered. His answer was right above him as he looked up to meet a pair of glaring brown eyes. Romano had tripped him.

"Ya, personal touchy conflicts and all that. But there is a problem here!" He waved his arms. "How are we supposed to get out?"

Again, eyes fell on England.

"Ah, everyone just have to know who they really are and what was our real life before this," he held up the Queentia Crystal, "breaks."

"And when will that break?" Prussia asked.

"On the third day since I was here. So tomorrow at sunset."

"Well, we are not out of this dream, yet. Who else needs to be informed?" Denmark asked.

"America has gone with Romania to check on that noise," France put in.

"Romania already knows," England replied but then his tone turned serious. "America doesn't. But either I or Romania will tell him later. No one else go near him."

"Some other nations besides him don't know yet," Germany spoke out. "Switzerland and Liechtenstein are somewhere inside. I'm sure others have decided not to come, I mean, I _didn't _want to either considering the fact that you made everyone think we were just going to party."

"And some others here still don't understand!" China called, pointing at a confused South Korea who just looked up from his DS.

"What are we worried about?" He asked.

"I don't know either…" Whispered Taiwan.

"Hey! I'm part of this school, too! What is going on?" Peter demanded. A few others confessed they didn't have a clue, either.

"And they won't, until all the eyes are broken," England pointed out. "There are twenty-one violet eyes with no pupils hidden in this school. They have kaleidoscope changing patterns on the eyes, something very unnatural. They could be anywhere, even on 'teachers' and other people. We have to break all twenty-one of those eyes for everyone to get out of this dream. The more we break, the more people we will get to understand what is actually happening. Understand?" There were mutters of "yes" and a few loud "Yes, sirs!"

"Well! There are obviously things that need to be done! Get moving, bastards!" Romano ordered. Spain looked at Romano, wiping away tears of joy. For once he shinned brightly with a leading role.

Meanwhile, Italy hung by Germany, his head and curl drooping. He was happy for Romano, but it was guilt that weighed him down. An uncharacteristic frown etched on his face and his bangs shaded his eyes. Japan observed this and was very much worried.

"Italy?" He asked. Italy's head snapped up, his smile and lazy eyelids appeared as they always were. Germany let his eyes off the amphitheater and turned to see the smiling Italy. Germany was worried for something else.

"What if we don't get out in time?"

"It's ok, Germany-san. We will." Japan assured, but Germany still frowned. "Come on, Italy." He walked towards a building.

From behind, Japan caught a glistening tear drop escape from Italy's eye as her turned to follow Germany.

_Am I imagining things?_ Japan wondered as he followed them, deciding when to confront Italy about it.

* * *

Alfred's POV:

_I slid across the wet floor, jumping over the "Caution: Wet floor!" sign. Half the zombie population lagged behind slipping and falling over the wet floor, but the other half kept pursuing me. The floor had slowed them down all right; I had time to pull out my laser gun. I pointed the gun at the closest zombie—a grotesque looking one with blood shot eyes and sparse hairs that randomly sprouted on his face—and pulled the trigger. _ZAP!_ He cried in agony as he fell; totally fried to death. I aimed at the second one—_

"Alfred!"

"Wh-What?" I faced my sidekick, Romaine Cabbage. Then I realized. Reality. Right. My shoes were soaked from the wet floors and I was holding a water bottle as my laser gun. I felt my face heat up.

"Um. Right. I think I heard the shot…that way." I dashed towards the door and opened it.

"Hold on!" Romaine said, but it was too late.

"Who are you?" The blonde dude pointed his rifle at us. I realized a few seconds later that I was pointing a water bottle at him in response. Ya, gun versus water bottle! Bring it on, man!

"I am the hero! Bring it on!" I cried.

"Oh, it's just you, Alfred." The blonde dude rolled his eyes and lowered his rifle.

"Ya, it's me! Alfred F. Jones!" _Everyone_ knows me! "And you are?"

"I'm Vash," he replied. A little blonde girl that looked much like him popped out from behind the teacher's desk.

"Woah, are you guys, like, twins? No offense, man, but your sister is way cuter-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Romaine totally interrupted. "But was it you who fired that not long ago?"

Vash hesitated, but then looked at us seriously. "I don't think I can keep this a secret anyway, but I shot a teacher."

"Woah! Woah!" I backed away, just realizing the body behind him. It was Mrs. Ruben, my English teacher.

"There was something wrong with her! She kept trying to—" the girl rambled.

"No! Lili had nothing to do with this! She is innocent! I did the killing," Vash raised his voice.

"Actually, I wanted to kill this 'teacher', too," Romaine said. I backed away from him, taking notice of that fang. I shouldn't have gotten a vampire as my sidekick. "Bulgaria and Moldova were trying to find her." He added.

"You guys know that you _shouldn't_ be killing teachers?!" I spat out angrily.

"She isn't a teacher," Romaine replied.

"What?" Vash was surprised. Then he quickly settled down. "Well, actually no wonder. A teacher doesn't chase down students chanting 'kill!'"

"Lies! Mrs. Ruben would never do that!" Sure she was boring at times, but she was nice.

"She did, though!"

"Oh ya? Explain why you have that gun? No weapons are allowed on campus!" I countered. Lili started to cry.

"Lili, why are you crying? Are you ok?" Vash rushed to her side. I felt guilty, but she was getting this all wrong.

"I wasn't blaming you or anything!" I said.

"He just wanted to protect me! It's all my fault! It isn't his fault!" She cried.

"What? No, this isn't your fault!" Vash said back. He faced me angrily. "This _isn't_ her fault."

"When did I accuse her?" I sniffed, and turned to Romaine for support. But the crazy vampire wasn't there. I looked back at Vash—or where Vash used to be. Romaine had clambered on top of him, straddling his back and weighing him down. All Lili and I could do was stare. He yanked the rifle away from him and then he swung it across Lili's face.

"NO!" I screamed, watching her fall back like a lifeless doll on the ground. "She's innocent!" I rushed to her side, check to see if she was ok. Romaine didn't seem to care. He held the rifle, cursed about how he didn't know how to use it, and clutched it like it was a staff, the shooting end pointed up. Then he used the butt end and smashed it on Vash's cranium. _Smash! Smash!_ But before he could smash again for the third time, I yanked the rifle away from him and kicked him off Vash's back, nearly falling backwards myself. I backed off, and pointed the rifle at him.

"Stop!" I shouted. Romania raised his hands up immediately. Lili started to stir, raising herself to her knees, and then to her feet.

"Lili, are you alright?" I couldn't believe that Romaine would do such a thing to her. Then again, he is a vampire, but I thought vampires snuck in little girls' bedrooms at night… "I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Can you please put that gun down? It's…scaring me." I hesitated, and then agreed.

"No! Don't!" Romaine shouted. "_Don't_!"

"You seriously want me to keep pointing that gun at you?" I laughed. "Well, you can't be trusted anyway-gah!"

Everything happened so fast. The rifle was twisted to my right, and I was kicked in gut. I cringe and was knocked to my butt. The rifle flung across the classroom, sliding between desk legs. Lili was on top of me, trying to gouge my eyes out, but luckily my glasses were in the way. A millisecond later, she flew off of me, or so I thought. Romaine had ripped her off. But then an arm wrapped around Romaine's neck and a pistol was pointed to his head. Vash's face appeared over his shoulder and he grinned.

"Don't move, or else…" He threatened through his clenched teeth. His eyes were opened maniacally.

"How could you be so evil?" I glared at him distastefully, still on the floor. My vision was blurry without my glasses that were yanked off along with Lili.

"He's not…really…"Romaine choked, trying to pull the arm off him, but Vash squeezed tighter. Lili recovered from being thrown and collected the rifle from across the room.

"Come one, Alfred. If you listen to us, we might just spare you!" She motioned to the door, whispering sweetly.

"But what about Romaine?" I hoarsely whispered back. Somehow, my voice was failing me. Lili shared a look with Vash.

"Your friend…we'll decide. You just might be lucky," she replied with a voice that sent chills down my spine. He eyes widen with some kind of insanity and a Cheshire like grin was etched on her face. I felt so useless when she stared at me. I felt myself get up, my mind yelling at me to go knock Vash out run away with Romaine. But a little whisper told me I would just mess things up. I would just get us both killed.

"Come on, Alfred," she cooed, her sticky-sweet whisper beckoned me forward. Her voice dripped with false innocence. I felt my legs trudge towards the door. I could only stare at my feet in wonder was they move closer and closer to her. "Atta boy, a good _gentleman_ you are."

For some stupid reason, Arthur popped in my mind. No! No! NO! Why am I thinking of him? Why did that make me think of him? My brain buzzed as if it was missing something. The floor moved, the whole room was moving, why was it moving? But I saw Romaine, Vash, and Lili standing and watching me, and I realized that_ I_ was the one getting dizzy. My vision was blurry, and I felt something trickling down my check. Was I crying? I sniffled. I _was_ crying.

"Oh my, did I touch a tender spot?" Her soft voice muddled my thoughts. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

"No, leave me alone. It's nothing." I felt myself leaning more than twenty degrees to the side. My head felt like it was going to split open.

"Oh, you are such a wuss!" Then her tone changed. "B-but I heard if you tell someone, you will feel better." She conjured. I couldn't tell her. She wouldn't understand. I couldn't even understand. But a voice in my head said that she already knew what was going on, even if I didn't. She is just there to have fun; to watch me break down and confess. Another side of my brain screams that I _must_ relieve the pain, I _must_ tell her.

"Come one, Alfred," she literally sung. _Must relieve pain and confusion!_ The part of my head agreed.

"It's…Arthur." I choked, falling to my knees. I heard a loud creak—probably from the door—and I slowly turned my head, trying to ignore the feeling that my whole brain just flipped over. The loud arguing voices and loud footsteps pounded in my ears as if my head was a drum to pound on. I could barely make out the three people who walked in. They were Arthur…Vash and Lili?

I moaned in pain as I entered the world of darkness.

* * *

**A/N:**

**O.o maybe I should change the genre? **

**Anyway, Alfred's POV is so fun to write here! Partially because he is so oblivious to what is going around him. :D**

**Also, Vash and Lili here (not the ones that just walked in with Arthur, but the evil ones) are sort of from a different AU. But the thing is, Vash and Lili are not official characters in this AU, so they are kind of a "failed" version of that AU since they aren't official characters. This is how I would imagine them to be like if they were in this AU though. XD  
Can you guess the AU? **


	7. Russia's Flashback

**A/N:**

**FINALLY THE QUARTER IS ALMOST OVER! SCHOOL IS ALMOST OUT! I will be able to update faster! Also, today is my one year anniversary on fanfiction! OwO You should totally PM a random person and tell them "I LIKE CAKE!" Or something! On this day, I usually trollImean chat with many fanfictioners! ;D**

**I tried to make the last part as historically accurate as possible, but chances are, something will be wrong. ;w;**

**This chapter will not have Alfred's POV since he…well…passed out. **

**Thanks to:**

**This chapter is kinda…gore filled and angst-y at the end.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do not own high school. **

* * *

Switzerland didn't believe what England was talking about with all of the "we are in a dream" nonsense. He and Liechtenstein just wanted to get along with school, get into a good college and move along with life. Period. However, that was all before he saw himself, or the person who he thought was himself.

Walking into a random classroom that England wanted to go in for some "searching purposes", he was greeted upon sight with Liechtenstein… but it couldn't be because Liechtenstein was right beside him all this time and…was that himself…choking some guy?

"Shit!" the pseudo-Switzerland rasped, his body rippling. "We got caught!"

"Brother!" the pseudo-Liechtenstein gasped. She was becoming distorted; she was fading away and smearing apart like a washcloth wiping away paint on a window. They both quickly vanished as if they never were there. There was no movement from anyone but Romania, who stood in the middle of the room sighing with relief as he dusted himself off.

Switzerland decided that maybe, just maybe, he should consider England's words.

"What is happening? I'm in a nightmare! I must wake up!" He placed his fists on the wall and slammed his head against the wall, attempting to wake himself up.

"Big brother!" Liechtenstein cried.

"Switzerland! Stop!" England ordered. "You can't just smash your head against the wall and wake up! We _all_ are sharing this dream!"

America groaned, slowly peeling his head from the carpet. England immediately ditched Switzerland and his motherly caring mode kicked in to comfort his America. He wrapped his arms silkily and lovingly around America.

"Shhhh…it's ok." He cooed, and then started to hum a lullaby he used to sing for America when he was young. America rested his chin against England's shoulders, staring off into space. His head was aching like it as holding too much water that was trying to burst out. One part of his brain screamed that he couldn't be a hero, that he should be ashamed of himself for leaving Romaine Cabbage alone when he was desperately in need. Another part buzzed about all the things he failed in life before and how he betrayed so many people years ago... like Arthur? But when did he betray him? He didn't remember that, there was something missing in his mind. Arthur was humming something, and it sounded familiar. Or was it familiar? When? _Stop thinking! Stop thinking!_ His mind screamed, but he couldn't. His head was still heavy with confusion and guilt, the pressure in his mind felt like it was going to explode. He shook in England's arms.

Romania stood there awkwardly, watching both couples(?) have their moments. _Well, everything seems to under control…kind of…but who cares._ He thought as he slipped away from the emotional nations and searched for Bulgaria or Moldova. Leaving the room, he felt a sense of relief and headed down the hall…to be greeted by Russia.

"It is pleasuring to meet you, Romania." Russia smiled innocently that then widened and a devilish grin. A dark aura radiated off him. "Become one with Mother Russia again, da?"

"Eh? Noooooo!" Romania scampered away; he must find Bulgaria and Moldova!

Russia giggled, amused how he could scare him away. He went his way to see what the fuss was about in the classroom. It was making an awful amount of rather depressing sounds and desperate frustration to comfort someone. He faced the looming black door and twisted the doorknob. To his slight surprise, the screws that held the door unscrewed themselves and the doorknob twisted right off. However, the other side was still in tack. Russia decided not to waste his energy to knock the door down in case nothing in the classroom was amusing, so he peeped in the peephole. Russia thought it was strange to have peepholes in every classroom door and not windows, but whatever. However, instead of seeing a classroom of weeping nations like he thought he would, he was looking at an eye that was staring right back at him. The irises were violet and pupil-less. Instead, only mesmerizing patterns weaved around, making Russia quite…dizzy….

_Ivan IV or Ivan the Terrible burst through the room, stomping loudly to Russia. He stopped a few feet from him and glared._

"_They poisoned her! She's dead!" He hissed in clenched teeth then stormed to his table on the other side of the room. _

_Russia was sitting down, daydreaming, letting the sun hit his face as he imagined himself in a sunflower world. He was surprised by this outburst. He thought that choosing his first tsar who he thought to be wise and a very strong leader, he could finally rest a bit and enjoy a bit of life. After all, the tsar did unify the country well and the people loved him. He watched as Ivan screamed and shook his massive dark beard pushing papers and ink off his desk, staining the carpet. His head then twitched; hands jerking and he grabbed a quill and bent down to the floor to dab ink from the cracked jar. _

"_Who died?" Russia trembled, fearing that it was—_

"_Anastasia!" He said. "The boyars poisoned her! Those pigs, money-hogging, land-stealing—" He ripped papers apart, then abruptly stopped and paced around in the room. _

_Anastasia was the tsar's wife that he deeply loved. Lately she has been sick. She was given mercury to be cured; however, too much mercury could lead death. Russia knew on the outside Ivan was strong, clever, persuasive leader. However, great people had great weaknesses. He was quiet, touchy, and sensitive man who held grudges, oh how he held grudges. The smallest offense—even if was constructive criticism—would be taken in serious measures. His deceiving smile and laugh made you think all was good, until the next day you found the offender __**dead**__. Oh and the longer the grudge was held, interest will add up, and there would be torture. Ivan the Terrible was an emotionally unstable person, and even though Anastasia may have accidentally taken a mercury overdose, he would be finding someone to blame. Someone like the boyars._

_The boyars were rich, landowning nobles who fought for land and control when Ivan was young. And Ivan did not like that one bit. Year from now, he plotted revenge, finding an excuse to kill them. Ivan, emotionally unstable and frustrated about the boyars, would take then drink heavily, giving himself shots of mercury to relieve his pain, disorienting his mind more. And now he was angry, he was going to get his—_

"_Revenge." His dead monotone tone made Russia nearly whimper. "They will die…slowly."_

_Ivan smiled manically. "And you _will_ help."_

_(NOO! _Russia's conscious screamed. _Stop! I must wake up! WAKE UP!)_

Instead Russia saw himself in another flashback.

_He looked at a wooden pole in the snow, with something red oozing down from the top. He glanced up, and saw that the pole held a man, piercing from the navel to the back under his neck him like a fried scorpion on a stick. His body shook, twitching. His mouth was agape; gagging, and choking blood out. His raw skin was gleaming with blood and sweat even in the winter, snowing in two degrees Celsius. The snow underneath him was stained red, and surrounding the pole the Oprichniki_[1]_, or the secret police force wearing black monastic style clothing, stood with their black horses exhaling white puffs of air, watching. _

_The tsar was laughing in satisfaction. Russia looked down, and saw himself wearing black. He turned to his right and saw his horse, губить_[2].He_ was part of the Oprichniki. Russia was watching the impalement of first boyar that he captured. He was watching his first of hundreds—no thousands—of his own people being tortured because of himself. Russians being guillotined, burned at stake, impaled, ripped apart on limb at a time—_

The flashback changed once more.

_A man, bruised and barely unconscious was laying on the grass. Four horses surrounded him, their rears facing him. Each limb of the man was tied to each of the four black horses' waists. The man struggled weakly, not knowing what would happen to him. Four oprickniks mounted on their horses and the signal was given. The horses launched themselves forward pulling, and the man screamed as each of his limbs that were tied to the horses were pulling simultaneously against him, like children fighting over a starfish. His head hanged upside down from the body, eyes wide and gagging. _

"_No!" The victim screamed. A sickening pop of a dislocated joint silenced him for a second. Two more pops followed. Then the sounds of tearing skins and ligaments, and an arm ripped off out of its sleeve. The leg on the same side followed suit in a gushing sound. Some blood had flung onto Russia's shoes, but he didn't notice. All he could do was watch silently as the body was dragged away by the two horses, and the other two limbs in the opposite direction leaving trails of blood in the white snow. The scent of metallic blood was strong, making Russia gag. _

"_Amusing," The tsar commented, "but do you think we should construct a better way to tie their limbs on the horse? Maybe the whole body can rip in half! What do you think, __**Ivan**__?"_

_Ivan the Terrible smirked as he waited for Ivan Braginski's reaction in amusement. _

"_Da!" Ivan heard himself say, but only in fear. "More blood!" _

_The tsar smiled proudly as if looking at his own son. Well, Ivan IV did have his two sons, but he accidently killed him while having a drunken fest by smashing a pole in his head and his second son; well, the weak, puny, sorry excuse for a son didn't really count. So he adopted Russia as his own, naming him "Ivan" after the other Ivan rulers and after himself. After all, the other oprichnik's couldn't just call him "Russia", a personified country that represented Russia. _

_The tsar chuckled and headed the other way, leaving Russia to stare at the red snow. _

_(BAM!)_

Russia was smashed in the face by the opening door.

"Ahhk?!" The Russian squacked, backing away.

"Hm?! Oh, I'm sorry!" England apologized with wide eyes, shaking, but only because of a heavy American in his arms. Russia stared at him, remembering that England had been an ally during the Oprichniki times. He shook his head, smiled a bit, and turned slowly, walking away.

"Huh?" England cocked his head to the side, but diverted his back attention to the giant American slipping out of arms. Arms trembling, he jumped to get the American's head back over his shoulder and to get a better grip on his legs. It was very awkward.

"A little help here, Switzerland?"

"No, take care of him yourself! I'm not touching his blubber," Switzerland snorted, pulling Liechtenstein away. "Come on, we have to hurry."

England narrowed his eyes, but followed the best he could. He had a feeling he should check something about the door Russia around, but first, he had to carry America away to safety to the nearest dorm.

Eventually, the Eye was forgotten. It triumphantly kept Russia quiet about his whereabouts.

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1] The Oprichniki back in Russia are Ivan IV's secret police force who remained loyal to him and kill anyone suspected of being disloyal to the tsar. The tsar is basically like a dictator or ruler. **

**[2] губить is Russian for "destroy" or "ruin." So Russia's horse was named Destroy. **

**The Anastasia here is Ivan IV's wife, not the same Anastasia in the Disney movie, Anastasia. If you would like to have more clarification, just ask! ^^**

**If you would like to point out something historically inaccurate, please do so! I would love to learn more!**

**Beta: SyrenHug**

**Also, you know sometimes how we sometimes settle down, sit and look back at what we did? Well, because of exams, I didn't have time to write and worry much about writing this. I went back and actually read the six chapters I wrote as a reader looking for something to enjoy. My thoughts "Who would have the guts to write such boring story?" and then I realize it was me. Man, I was going to cry of boredom. ;w; It was so monotone, especially the first chapter. I just can't. ;w; Maybe because I hold a way to high expectation of myself? But I will keep writing. :3 **


End file.
